Time Will Tell
by JAMZD
Summary: What happens when the Shadow Prince decides that he's tired of being the master puppeteer of the Host Club? Full preface/introduction inside! Rated T cuz' I'm paranoid.
1. PrefaceIntroduction

**Time Will Tell**

**Hey world! So lately I've been reading OHSHC fanfics and rewatching the anime/rereading the manga and it's like I've fallen in love with the series all over again. So, here's another OHSHC fanfic written by yours truly! Hope you enjoy this one as much as you enjoyed the first! Now time for the preface!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OHSHC IN ANY WAY**

**CLAIMER: I DO OWN PLOT LINE AND ANY SELF MADE CHARACTERS**

Every single day she walks into Music Room #3 with the same more-or-less impassive look. Every single day she surprises us all, but mostly me. Every single day, our fool of a king, our imbecile of a boss, my best friend, fawns over her with an intense passion that he calls "fatherly love". Realistically he's too insecure to admit to himself that someone's entering his world and breaking free of his little fantasy that he's created to protect himself from reality. Despite the craziness, she puts up with it all, mostly because she has a mountain of debts to pay back, but also because we, the Host Club of Ouran Academy have become her best friends.

Unlike the other hosts I'm not the silent fighter, the cutesy martial artist, the insecure devil spawn, the equally insecure yet patient devil spawn, or the lost little boy stuck in his own world. I'm the master puppeteer, working behind the scenes and setting things up just so the Host Club can stay happy. I must say that even though this is all a ploy that my dad requested of me long ago, I've grown to care for the others and enjoy working with the Club. No one calls me the master puppeteer (though they do recognize me as one in their subconscious, instead I've been known as the Shadow Prince. But I do have a name...I am Kyoya Ootori, and I'm in complete, irrational, and total love with the only person that can truly still surprise me...Haruhi Fujioka.

But will I ever tell her or anyone else for that matter that? No. Will I keep working the strings so that the Host Club will stay together? Yes. Will I continue wishing that one day I could have an excuse to be with Haruhi? Yes, always.

But till that day comes, I am Kyoya Ootori the next heir to the Ootori Company and the Shadow Prince of Ouran Academy.

**So everyone, there's the preface. I know it was short, so I guess you could think of it as some sort of summary. Anyways I hope you liked it and keep reading. Review and check out my other fanfics!**

**-JAMZD**


	2. Chapter 1: To the Ootori Beach House!

**Time Will Tell**

**Heehee chapter 1! Hope you like—no, LOVE it! *brought to you by JAMZD, the random dork.***

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OHSHC IN ANY WAY**

**CLAIMER: I DO OWN PLOT LINE AND ANY SELF MADE CHARACTERS**

"Momma, wake up!"

"C'mon Kyo-chan, even Usa-chan wants you to wake up!"

"…"

"C'mon Shadow Prince, Tono wants you to wake up."

"Guys, let him sleep!"

Well I _tried _to drown out the incessant whining and yelling of the imbeciles I call my best friends, but they know just how much I _despise_ waking up before 11am on the weekends. What were these idiots even doing in my house, how did they even get in? Whatever, I'll see to it that whichever maid let them in gets fired by tonight. I'm pretty sure that at the moment they could practically see the dark aura wafting off of me as I sat up and chucked a pillow at the Host Club's King's face.

"Mommy, that hurt and you're setting a bad example for our darling daughter!" Tamaki complained as he peeled the pillow off his face and went to smother Haruhi.

"Tamaki-senpai, get off me! I've told you a million times, I'm not your daughter!" Haruhi groaned as she tried to ply Tamaki's arms off of her.

"Tono, leave our toy alone!" The Hitachiin twins commanded in unison.

"No way, you two nasty devil doppelgangers stay away from my daughter!" Tamaki yelled at the twins, wrapping his arms around Haruhi even tighter.

"You know Tono, for a father you have some pretty sick fantasies about your 'daughter'…what a pervert." Hikaru taunted.

"Yeah, what kind of 'father' thinks about their 'daughter' like that?" Kaoru joined in.

"TAMAKI-SENPAI LET GO OF ME ALREADY!" Haruhi shrieked. Caught off guard, Tamaki reluctantly let go of Haruhi and was reduced to his emo corner where he began growing mushrooms.

After a few moments the Host Club calmed down a bit and Hunny-senpai had somehow gotten a cupcake. I cleared my throat and they all turned their attention to me. "Just to ask, but, why in the hell are you all here?" I asked with a sinisterly cold voice. Everyone's eyes widened in fear, even Mori's at the sound of my voice.

"Tama-chan said we should all go on a beach trip again, since it's the long weekend. Can we, Kyo-chan?" Hunny-senpai perked up. I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose. I turned to my side table, grabbed my glasses, and then got out of bed to take a seat at my desk where my laptop was. As I walked to my desk there was a muffled chorus of laughter. I looked behind me and shot them all glares.

"What's so funny?"

"Well, Kyoya-senpai, erm, you're kind of shirtless and in Naruto pyjama pants…" Haruhi said with a slight blush. I quickly looked down at myself and nearly face-palmed. I had run out of my usual pyjama pants and had to wear the ones that my older sister, Fuyumi, had gotten me as a joke for Christmas. Putting on my Shadow Prince face I looked at the entire Host Club, except for Tamaki who was still growing mushrooms in his emo corner.

"I believe I am; is there a problem with that?" Everyone quickly shook their heads in a 'no'. Sighing again I sat down in front of my laptop and began going through the process of getting the beach trip together. In the background I could hear the twins and Tamaki fighting over Haruhi as Hunny and Mori ate cakes with Hunny's Usa-chan. 10 minutes later I turned to the club.

"All of you go home, pack, and meet back here in 20 minutes. A jet will be here to fly us to the Ootori family's private beach house for the weekend." I said curtly. With that everyone was gone and getting ready. I was left to myself and began packing.

Not soon after I myself finished packing, the Host Club had gotten back and we were on the jet to the private beach house. Even Haruhi had obliged to coming with us, but only because I said I'd cut her never ending debt by two thirds.

**Its short I know! But I don't have much time to write today! Sorry!Review and check out my other fanfics!**

**-JAMZD**


	3. Chapter 2: Fishing nets and sushi

**Time Will Tell**

**Sorry I haven't updated sooner! I'm just über busy with other things! But here's your chapter and I hope you love it!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OHSHC IN ANY WAY**

**CLAIMER: I DO OWN PLOT LINE AND ANY SELF MADE CHARACTERS**

The jet flight to the private beach property was pretty quiet. Well it was for me at least. The other host members, aside from Haruhi, had gone into the mini game room that was thankfully sound proof. Haruhi was sitting across from me reading a book. I was tapping away at my laptop as usual when I felt Haruhi staring at me.

"Haruhi, staring is rude. You should know that by now." I say with my usually cool voice.

"Sorry senpai, it's just that I was wondering what you're always doing on your laptop." She replied simply before going back to her book.

The answer to her question was quite simple. Whenever I was on my laptop I was working on something for the host club of course, either that or balancing the club's money so that everyone gets what they want. I momentarily gazed at Haruhi, clueless, innocent, Haruhi. I quickly went back to my laptop before she could look up.

Awhile later I looked out the window beside me and smiled a bit. Little had the club known that this particular private beach house was located somewhere in Okinawa. My sources had told me that Haruhi had never been to Okinawa, so this was my main reason for choosing this beach house. I looked over at Haruhi and found her excitedly gaping at the waters surrounding Okinawa.

"Kyoya-senpai, are we in Okinawa?" Haruhi asked me as she continued gaping at the sight beneath us.

"Yes, this is where we are. We'll be landing shortly and will then get transported to the private beach house." I say curtly, hiding my happiness. Just then the rest of the host club bustles in and they all buckle into their seats. With the noise they were making as they came in, I thanked god that the game room was sound proof.

A few hours later we were at the beach house and already on our way down to the beach. I watched as everyone played in the water, Hunny-senpai on Mori-senpai's shoulders, the twins stealing Haruhi from Tamaki, Tamaki freaking at the twins, Haruhi being used like a rope in a game of tug of war. Yep, pretty normal for the host club. I of course was sitting under an umbrella reading a book on a comfy recliner chair.

"Eeep! Stop it guys!" Haruhi finally screams. She startles the twins and Tamaki, they all let go of her at the same time and she ends up getting flung backwards. I watch with a bit of interest, to see what happens next.

"Oh my god, we're sorry, Haruhi." The twins say in unison.

"No! Haruhi, daddy will get you!" Tamaki wails as he begins pathetically paddling out to her.

"Tamaki-senpai, stay the hell away from me." Haruhi says coldly, obviously ticked off that she'd gotten so wet; this sent Tamaki to be all emo under a large tree. Seeing his reaction, Haruhi smirked and began trying to swim back to where the rest of the Host Club was, a look of alarm quickly flashed across her face though and she started tugging at her leg. "Guys, I'm stuck! Something has got my leg!" Haruhi hollered in fear. Dropping my book, I quickly sprinted to the edge of the water where I continued running/swimming to where Haruhi was. When I got there she looked kind of surprised but I just took a big breath and dived under. I could vaguely see under water and noticed that Haruhi's leg was just caught in some seaweed. I looked closer though and noticed it was a fishing net and a thin one at that. Cursing in my head I then began to tear at the net till Haruhi's leg was free. Blood began slithering out of the spots where the net had cut in deeper to Haruhi's leg. Panicking, I ripped the last part of the net and quickly swam Haruhi back to the beach.

When I sat her down on my recliner I began tediously looked for something to cover up the cuts that now scattered across her leg. Just as I found an extra towel I froze up, realising what I'd just done. Slowly, I turned my eyes to look at the extremely shocked Host Club. Suddenly Hunny-senpai broke into a smile.

"Yay! Kyo-chan saved Haru-chan! YAYAYAYAYAYAYAY!" Hunny cheered as Mori tried to calm him down a bit.

"Erm…thanks, Kyoya-senpai." Haruhi said meekly.

"Mommy saved our daughter!" Tamaki yelled in joy. I resisted the strong urge to roll my eyes at him. I straightened my glasses and began walking back up the path to the beach house.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, make sure to bandage up Haruhi's leg properly. Then carry her to the living room. With those cuts it'll be best for her to stay off her leg." I say with my back to them before continuing up to the house. What the hell have I done? Oh god, I've crossed the line. I've gone and crossed it.

Much later that night we were all eating dinner, Haruhi was eating with us as well but had to be carried by Mori-senpai everywhere.

"This is really good sushi." Haruhi exclaimed with a broad grin while stuffing her face with the said sushi.

"Haruhi, daddy doesn't think you should eat so much." Tamaki said sheepishly. Haruhi sent him a dagger glare and he was reduced to his emo corner. I smiled on the inside and dinner continued. Towards the end though, Haruhi suddenly got a very sick expression on her face.

"Mori-senpai, can you carry me to the nearest bathroom, like now?" Haruhi stuttered through her green face. Mori nodded but I stopped him.

"I know the house better, I'll do it." I say curtly as I move around the table to pick up Haruhi. Hell, I already crossed the line earlier, might as well go farther.

A few moments later I sat in an overstuffed leather chair in my bedroom as I listened to the sounds of Haruhi barfing up her entire dinner. It was quite unsettling to be honest.

"Kyoya-senpai, I'm done. Can you come help me?" Haruhi asked. I removed myself from the chair and went into the bathroom to help Haruhi wash up her mouth and then carry her to bed. Once she was in bed she thanked me and we said goodnight. On my way out her door I remembered that there was going to be a thunderstorm tonight, I silently grinned to myself and padded back to my own room.

**Evil evil Kyoya! Knowing there is a thunderstorm and letting the trip go through. Well at least he compensated by saving Haruhi. Review and check out my other fanfics!**

**-JAMZD**


	4. Chapter 3: Thunderstorms and Mornin Wood

**Time Will Tell**

**Sorry for the long delay! I'm so stuck on this story now! ARGHFGQWPOEQWEMQWPOEJ! K, Lol, back to the writing.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OHSHC IN ANY WAY**

**CLAIMER: I DO OWN PLOT LINE AND ANY SELF MADE CHARACTERS**

I sat there in my private room, on my laptop as usual and going through the Host Club's accounts when the tiny pitter patter of rain drops began to fall lightly on the window. The drops got heavier and faster, and eventually it was like bullets were hitting the window beside me, and soon, the thunder and lightening had begun to sound. Just moments after the first few flashes of thunder and lightening, I hear muffled screams and sobs from Haruhi's room (which was conveniently located right next to mine). Smiling mischievously, I close my lap top, set it down on the coffee table, get out of the chair, and begin the short walk to Haruhi. Once I enter the room, I immediately notice the shivering form of Haruhi hidden under the sheets as it is briefly illuminated by a flash of lightening. Ah pure fate…okay, so maybe the fact that all the other hosts were in sound proofed rooms was planned, and the thunderstorm was anticipated, and my room being next to Haruhi's was completely though out, but whatever, pure fate. I silently walked over to the other side of Haruhi's bed, slipped under the sheets and wrapped my arms around her. I felt her stiffen between my arms. (A/N: lol, me and my dirty mind)

"W…who is it?" Haruhi asks cautiously with a congested voice.

"Just me, Haruhi, its okay, it's just a storm." I say with my usual impassive voice, when realistically, on the inside, my stomach was back flipping.

"Oh, okay, Kyoya senpai," Haruhi said as the rigid form her body had taken relaxed. Not long afterwards, I found that Haruhi had fallen asleep in my arms. Well I already crossed the line, might as well enjoy getting through it.

…

"Uhlala, what is this we see?" The annoying and somewhat creepy unison voice of the Hitachiin voices sounded as my wake up call. I groan and Haruhi shifts from between my arms. Hikaru and Kaoru rip the sheets off us and I thank god that I'm wearing gray pyjama pants and a crew neck t-shirt.

"Hmmm….Kaoru, I wonder how Tono would feel about this…close scene between Mummy and their daughter." Hikaru tauntingly wonders, I continue to ignore them.

"Oh I don't know, it definitely doesn't look like a mother-daughter scene, especially since "mummy" has morning wood." Kaoru says in the same taunting tone as Hikaru. My eyes shoot wide open and I shift my eyes down a bit to see that I do in fact have morning wood, and much to my shock, Haruhi just half asleepily cuddles in closer to me. Much to my disdain, I carefully peel myself away from Haruhi, ignore the wondering stares of the twins, and go into the bathroom for a cold shower. When I come back into the room with a towel slung around my waist and towel drying my hair with another towel, Haruhi is sitting there arguing with the twins about why they can't come into her room.

"But Haruhi!" The twins whined in unison.

"No, get out!" Haruhi yells as she chucks a pillow at them. The twins get hit square in the face and reluctantly leave the room. Haruhi sighs and collapses on the bed. After a few moments though, she looks up at me, does a look over, and then screams.

"Senpai, why are you like that, in my room?" Haruhi exclaims after she's finished screaming her head off.

"Well remember last night?"

"Yeah…"

"Well I stayed the night, and then woke up this morning needing a shower."

"…okay." Haruhi says, obviously still shocked at the site of me. I turn around to leave the room, a huge grin plastered across my face.

**Short, but there it is!Review and check out my other fanfics!**

**-JAMZD**


	5. Chapter 4: Violation and Face Palming

**Time Will Tell**

**Alrighty, here we go!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OHSHC IN ANY WAY**

**CLAIMER: I DO OWN PLOT LINE AND ANY SELF MADE CHARACTERS**

It's been a few hours since the twins completely messed up my morning moment with Haruhi. Haruhi hasn't left her room, the twins haven't stopped taunting me, and none of the other hosts have noticed.

"Where's Haru-tan?" Hunny senpai asks as he swallows a huge mouthful of cake.

"She wasn't feeling well." I said impassively as I type away on my laptop, as usual.

"My daughter isn't feeling well? Never fear, Daddy's comin'!" Tamaki declares as he bolts from the table and starts for Haruhi's room. I inconspicuously stick my foot out and trip him.

"Kyoya," Tamaki whines with puppy dog eyes. "I wanna go see our beautiful daughter!" The twins snicker behind me.

"Give her time to rest, Tamaki. Having to deal with that storm last night probably took a lot out of her."

"Hmm," Mori senpai quietly agrees.

"Bu…but…Haru-tan should eat cake! Cake always makes me feel better!" Hunny senpai yells as he stares awe struck at Mori senpai. "Takashi! We have to give Haru-tan some cake! Or…or….or she'll die!" Hunny senpai whines rashly.

"Hunny, let her rest." Mori senpai commands firmly. Hunny senpai keeps giving puppy dog eyes and eventually Tamaki, the big idiot, joins in. I think we were all about to cave just as Haruhi walked in looking tired.

"Morning, guys." Haruhi says through a yawn.

"Haru-tan," Hunny exclaims as he runs at Haruhi and spins her around in a bone-crushing hug. "We missed you!"

"What? But I was just upstairs…" Haruhi says confused as she tries to ply Hunny senpai off her.

"Yeah, but, you were asleep for a long time." Hunny says as he lets go.

"Hey there, Haruhi," the twins say with a wink and a grin as they sling their arms around Haruhi's shoulders, in unison, and guide her towards the seat right next to me.

"How'd you sleep?" Hikaru jokes.

"Was everything nice and warm?" Kaoru teases.

"We're sure that it was like having a human heater." They say in unison. Tamaki begins to look suspicious; I kick the twins under the table and shoot them one of my demon lord glares.

"So, what do you all want to do today?" I ask as I continue typing, currently researching places in Okinawa.

"I wanna swim and collect shellfish!" Hunny senpai explains loudly.

"Hmm," Mori senpai agrees with Hunny senpai quietly.

"The beach all day is where we want to be." The twins say in unison.

"Anywhere my daughter is." Tamaki says wistfully as he gazes at Haruhi who was stuffing her mouth with a mix of pancakes and fruit.

"I fon'z caffe," Haruhi says through a mouthful of food. She actually meant 'I don't care'. So then it was decided, we'd be going to the beach.

…

Once Haruhi had finished having her breakfast we all set out for the private beach. Mori senpai was carrying just about everything we needed. As soon as we got there, the twins marched straight to the skidoos and hopped on.

"Don't forget your lifejackets, idiots, I don't need to call the hospital." I call after them. The twins freeze on the spot and jerkily turn around and grab the lifejackets that were on the ground behind them. They strap the jackets on and are off like bullets. A few seconds later I look over to see Hunny and Mori senpai building a giant sandcastle while Tamaki tries to coax Haruhi into the water with him. I sigh and flop onto the nearest reclining chair with my book.

The day passed by pretty easily. Well, I guess for the Host Club it could be considered easily. The twins totalled the skidoos, Haruhi told Tamaki off, and Hunny senpai got pinched by a crab, which sent him cart wheeling into the giant sandcastle he had built with Mori senpai who was now giving Hunny senpai a piggy back around the beach.

"Tamaki senpai, for the last time, I am not going in the water!" Haruhi screams. I look up from my book and see Tamaki trying to drag her in with him as the sun sets in the background. Suddenly Tamaki looses his footing and slips in the water, bringing Haruhi with him. When I look at them closer, I realize (since the water is only about ankle deep where they are) that because of the way that they had landed, Tamaki's hands were pressed up against Haruhi's chest. I don't say anything as they spend a few seconds in shock before Tamaki and Haruhi both have a spazz attack.  
>"NO! I DIDN'T MEAN TO!" Tamaki shrieks as he follows around the angry Haruhi who is pacing around the beach.<p>

"Don't come near me!" Haruhi yells as she whips around and bats away Tamaki's hand that had been reaching out to grab her wrist. Tamaki's face goes dark and he doesn't say anything, then he takes a deep breath.

"MOMMA, I ACCIDENTILY VIOLATED OUR DAUGHTER AND NOW SHE WON'T LET ME NEAR HER!" Tamaki screams at me with waterfalls coming out of his eyes.

"It's your own fault, just can't keep your hands to yourself." The twins say to Tamaki in unison as they go to stand behind Haruhi who has stopped pacing and has her arms folded with a determined stance.

"Tamaki, you did bring this on yourself." I say with a cool, impassive voice as I continue my book while watching the scene from the corner of my eye.

"B—but…" Tamaki stutters.

"No buts about it, Tono." Kaoru says.

"Yeah, you violated our precious toy." Hikaru says as he and Kaoru wrap their arms around Haruhi. Haruhi's face takes on an immensely annoyed expression and she was just about to bite the twins before I spoke up.

"Guys, calm down. We are hosts. Hosts do not fight in such a manner." I say calmly at first, and then I go demon lord. "Now all of you get your asses back up to the house, I need to talk to Haruhi, who is obviously ready to kill all of you." The twins reluctantly let go, and then everyone heads up the path to the house. Haruhi looks at me with crossed arms and a tapping foot.

"What is it, senpai?" She asks.

"You really should be just a bit nicer to Tamaki." What was I saying!

"I know," Haruhi sighs, "but he can be such an idiot sometimes."

"Yes, everyone knows that, but he is still Tamaki, and you know as well as I do that he does have problems deep down." No, why was I helping Tamaki get Haruhi? No!

"Yeah, I guess so, senpai. Thanks." Haruhi says with a smile before heading up the path after the guys. With an exasperated sigh I flop into the reclining chair from before and face palm. What am I doing?

**Okay, there is your update, haha. Review and check out my other fanfics!**

**-JAMZD**


	6. Chapter 5: When The Puppeteer Plans

**Time Will Tell**

**Alright, here's the update, that took me forever to write, but here it is!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OHSHC IN ANY WAY**

**CLAIMER: I DO OWN PLOT LINE AND ANY SELF MADE CHARACTERS**

After a few minutes of lying in the reclining chair, silently punishing myself for helping that buffoon, I get up, recompose myself, and head back up to the house. Lunch is already on the table when I get there and everyone is sitting in a seat, staring silently at the food. I take my seat and suddenly there is mass chaos. Hunny senpai is shovelling cakes into his mouth, Mori senpai is watching him, bunny and tooth brush in hand. The twins are provocatively feeding each other (god damn porno star wannabes...there aren't even any guests around), Tamaki is yelling at them about tainting his daughter's memories, and Haruhi is sitting there, occasionally glancing wistfully at the fancy tuna. She goes to reach for it, and I silently urge her on, and then the damned buffoon wraps her in a crushing hugs and begins ranting.

"You dirty, devilish twins don't deserve my dear daughter. Don't worry, Haruhi, daddy's got you!"

"Senpai, let go of me!" Haruhi spazzes as she once again tries to ply him off of her. The twins taunt from the sidelines. Hunny and Mori senpai are still absorbed by the cake shovelling. I watch amusedly as the other Hosts make idiots of themselves and start eating my lunch. About half an hour later the table is getting cleared and Haruhi still hasn't had her fancy tuna. Just as she reaches for it once again, the server takes is off the table and into the kitchen. A look of pure defeat clouds her eyes and she storms out of the room, slamming the sliding door behind her. All the other hosts leave the table, except for the twins and myself, and go do something completely unproductive.

"So, Kyoya, I believe we have some business to discuss." Hikaru says creepily.

"Yes, I believe we do have something to speak with him about, Hika." Kaoru joins. They both stare at my intently.

"That's Kyoya senpai to you two idiots. And yes, we do have something to discuss. Now how much is it going to take for you guys to keep quiet?" I ask, reaching for my check book in my pocket (yes, I do keep one in my pocket).

"Nothing at all, _senpai," _Hikaru says, "we just really love our little toy. And well you see, we know that Tono doesn't deserve our toy, so we're going to help you." Kaoru finishes. I contemplate the idea before nodding.

"Fine, we start tonight. Listen closely," and so I begin telling them my devious plan.

**...**

"Welcome, thank you for coming." I say pleasantly as I welcome another group of girls into the ballroom of the beach house. Yes, I did just say a ballroom. The girls squeal in delight and curtsy before moving on. Mori senpai comes to take over my job and I go into the ballroom to check if everything else is running as planned. I see one of the twins and they give me and signal. I nod and head towards Haruhi's room. In her room I find her struggling with the zipper on the back of her dress. Her pale skin glows in the lazy light of the sun setting and I step towards her before sliding the zipper up with ease. She turns around with a shocked expression.

"Uh..thanks, senpai. But why exactly do I have to wear this dress?" Haruhi asks.

"It's for promotional needs, MTF and FTM is really "in" in the Host world." I lie.

"Oh, fine." Haruhi groans and she reaches for her clip-in extensions. I help her clip them in and then clasp a string of pearls around her neck. Haruhi runs her hand along the string of pearls and glances up at me through the mirror since her back is still to me. I guess she sees something different in my eyes when she asks, "Senpai, what is it?"

"Nothing, Haruhi. It's just...well, you know, I could pay off your debt for you."

"That's very nice of you, Senpai, but I would rather do it myself."

"Are you quite sure about that, Haruhi? It would be so much easier. No more hosting, no more lying, no more cross-dressing, and you'd finally get the chance at some fancy tuna." This sparks her attention which she quickly hides with suspicion.

"I may not know you too well, Senpai, but I do know that nothing is ever free when it comes to you...what's the catch?"

"Well that's quite simple, Haruhi. Be mine." I say stoically. Haruhi is purely shocked, but still does not turn to face me.

"What do you mean by that, Senpai?" She asks quietly, fidgeting with the edges of the dress.

"Exactly what I said, by mine and only mine. Your father already approves of it, the twins have given me their blessing, an there is no doubt that Tamaki, the buffoon, will too." Haruhi swallows this statement with difficulty.

"Where do I sign?"

"The dotted line of course." I whisper as I lean in close to her and hold a contract in front of her, and as she warily signs I smirk to myself.

"You really are the demon lord, aren't you, Senpai." She asks as she finally turns around to face me. I smirk once more.

"That's Kyoya to you." I say as I lead her out of the room, towards the other Hosts, the girls, and all the fancy tuna she could ever want.

So there you have it, the puppet master has won once more, and this time, he gets to keep his prize all to himself, locked in a little cage, never to be released. Yes, the demonic puppet master.

**Well...all I can say is that I was desperately stuck on this one and wanted to finish it somehow...Oh well, guess Kyoya does have a heart, it's just really, really, REALLY, deep down. And well, we all already knew how easily Haruhi can be bribed, and how the twins absolutely detest the idea of Haruhi x Tamaki. Review and check out my other fanfics!**

**-JAMZD**


End file.
